


Dansen week 2019, days 2 through 6

by Shatterpath



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: I fell behind on Dansen week! Oh no! Luckily, I managed to squeak out these cute lil' scenelets. None are related, just me rambling on because I really love this new pairing.





	1. 7/29- "Sorry, but we're going to have to agree to disagree on that one."

Honestly, Kelly had lost track of whatever the sisters were bickering over. There was so much laughter she was fairly certain that they were just doing it as a weird bonding exercise.

"Tell her, Kelly!"

Amused that it was Kara that finally broke and included her in the shenanigans, Kelly grabbed her glass of lemonade and walked over to give both grinning Danvers a completely fake serious look.

"Sorry, but this is devolving into a Star Trek vs Star Wars debate, and I'm not here for it."

Their half protest, half laughter warmed her right through.


	2. 7/30- knife skills

Sheepish but completely adorable, Alex looked down where the big kitchen knife had clattered noisily from hand to counter to floor. At least good reflexes had gotten her bare feet out of the way. Kelly was less impressed with the show, her expression deadpan.

"Hey, Tex, how about you get the showoff knife skills out of your system before you bring a child into your home, hmmm?"

It felt good to laugh about it.


	3. 7/31- 'I did a thing'

Alex's phone had been humming away every few minutes for an hour in her pocket, but she'd been too busy to answer. Finally with a moment to spare, she dragged the thing out and tapped at it to see that Kelly had left her twenty-three messages, which was not like her at all. Worried, she quickly opened the thread and barely noticed the words before the first image, choking down an explosive guffaw. 

_I did a thing_

That was innocuous enough, but the picture of the garter snake curled around those elegant hands earned the laugh. Too curious to resist, Alex scrolled down and knew she better make a break for her office before she really did dissolved into hysterics.

Clearly the 'playdate' --their words, not hers-- with Kara was going well, the maniacs. There was a slobbering puppy and a pair of kittens held up to Kelly's cheeks, playing kissy-face with a peach-faced lovebird, a frog half the size of her hand and an accompanying grossed-out face. Lizards, a budgie, several varieties of lizard, a belt-length boa and the final shot that sent Alex into howling laughter, a huge, hairy tarantula that had Kelly looking like maybe she'd gotten in over her head.

It took several long moments before she could wipe her eyes and type back.

_I take it you're interested in a pet?_

A moment later, she received a lovely selfie of the lovely lady and her wonderful smile that was answer enough.


	4. 8/1- sports

"Pool isn't really a sport," Kelly insisted as Alex bent over for another shot. She was getting her ass handed to her, but didn't care in the slightest. The show was worth it. 

Missing the nine ball and sending the cue ball careening off, Alex stood and smirked at her girlfriend. Striding over, she imperiously nudged Kelly's knees apart to stand close and kiss that smile she was crazy about. "And what would you call it then?"

"Math and physics with a side of it's hot watching you."

There was something unbearably sexy about Alex being secure enough to border on arrogant. Preening like a rooster, she was adorable and maybe they'd had enough foreplay and could go home now?


	5. 8/2- "That's my girl."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Psst! This one is my favorite so far! :)

As Kelly knew pretty much the entirety of the superfriend's weirdness, Alex shrugged and agreed to let her come into the DEO and brush up some rusty self-defense skills. Throwing something new at her agents was never a bad thing, and besides, she was curious. And Kelly had been wanting to see what she could of the DEO, then a nice lunch and maybe an early out.

Sounded good to her!

Their entrance caused a discrete ripple of reaction, the agents curious who the casually dressed woman at the Director's side was. With a tiny smile, Alex gestured for Kelly to go hang out with Brainy while she caught up on the hours she'd been away. Then it was a couple hours of paperwork while Kelly quietly hung out in her office with her and tapped away at her phone to catch up on some of her own paper trail.

At ten o'clock, a chime alerted Alex and she quickly wrapped up what she was doing. With the privacy of her office a shield around them, she could smile at her girlfriend with all the warmth in heart.

"Ready? The walk down will give you a chance to stretch out a little bit."

"Sounds good!"

A sweet little kiss had both of them fighting down grins as they headed out. Halfway there, Kelly tested Alex's stoicism with the witticism, "reminds me of Army life. Only shinier."

"Trouble," she muttered as she pushed open the door to the training areas and held it open for a smirking Kelly.

Keeping with that theme, Kelly played up her strange presence there perfectly. With a shrug she agreed to jump in on the training session, as though that weren't the reason she was there! Leaving her blazer behind, she casually strolled out onto the mat, utterly out of place in her slacks and blouse and city boots. Alex knew her opponent, a kid named Gibson who needed a little more brain and to rely a little less on his brawn.

"This ought to be fun," she chuckled to herself and the several trainees and agents in earshot took closer note of the festivities.

It happened fast, Gibson not at all sure how to react to the perfectly soft and innocent picture Kelly painted. When she shifted to the side, he lunged and like a lioness at the throat of a water buffalo, Kelly came alive, kick, elbow, grab and swing the weight away from her, and it was all over.

And Director Danvers actually laughed. Oh, she choked it down fast, but that was definitely a laugh. Striding over to the mat, where Gibson lay groaning, she waited until he noticed her and struggled to his feet.

Oh, it was hard to contain all the glee she felt about her girl in that moment.

"Gibson," she addressed him with perfect decorum and the lad straightened up. Good boy.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Never assume."

"Yes ma'am."

Point made, Alex turned to Kelly, who was the picture of calm if one didn't know her well enough to see the exhilaration and 'bring it on' in her eyes.

"Miss Olsen, would you like a set of sweats to change into?"

"Thank you, Director Danvers, that would be welcome."

"I'll show you the locker room and leave you to it then."

On the way out, Alex managed to say, soft and warm, "that's my girl."


End file.
